User talk:Kata89
Hey, this is a talk page! Please, if you have nothing good to say, simply don't say it! Also, please, do not swear! Thank you! I will respond to your messages on your talk page! ''' Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:MontagnaMagica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 23:28, September 20, 2011 No problem! Welcome back, if you know what I mean! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) How To Add Videos Hello Kata89! Here are some simple steps to adding videos to this wiki: {C *Find a video on a well-known video sharing website (preferably YouTube) *Copy the URL from the video. *While editing or creating a page, go to "Source" mode (You can find that at the top of the editing window). *Click on the video button (It's highlighted in the image). *Paste the URL into the box and name the video (Try to be descriptive. A good format is "RideName (ParkName) - OnRide (240p/360p/480p/720p/1080p)"). *Remove the extra brackets and anything else that is not part of the video name (Check out the picture for an example). *Save. You're done! I realize that sounds really complicated, but the majority of it is common sense. I wanted to make sure you knew every step! It just takes getting used to. Let me know if you run into any problems! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RollerCoasterCustom Wiki Interesting... What is it about? Is it for models and NoLimits creations? Things like that? MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding Photos Hi Kata89! Once again, I'm really glad you're helping the wiki so much! I do have a few requests for you. When you upload an image from another website (or if you find it on an iage search), you should give credit to the person who took it. You can easily do this by going to the image's page and clicking "edit". If you don't understand me, please let me know! I have a tendency to over-explain sometimes! :P MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Giving Credit on Photos Hello again, Kata! You know how I asked you to give credit on your photos? I'm glad you're doing that, but you aren't doing it quite the way I asked. If you could, please go to the image's page (for example: this page) and click "Edit". That is where you can give credit. Make sure to say who took the photo, if you can (Another example: This photo was taken by Joe Schwarz from JoyRides.) MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Photos... Again Hi Kata! When you upload a photo, click on the picture to go to its wiki page. That is where you can click "Edit, and give credit. MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes If you would like to copy the userbox maker, just copy the page from this wiki. Important: You need to also copy the template pages as well! When you see something like " " go to the page, "Template:BlaBlaBla" and copy that to your wiki. Good luck! MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation Templates Hi Kata89! Why don't you use the pre-made templates for creating new pages on this wiki? I would really appreciate it if your future pages used that template (which also has a photo gallery included). If you don't know what I'm talking about, just send me a message. MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inactivity Hey Kata! No need to apologize for your inactivity. This is all a volunteer project, so you should never feel obligated. In fact, I've probably been even more inactive than you in the past week! I hope to see you around more in the coming days! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:03, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome I love roller coaster tycoon! I have the first and the third. No I haven't been to Kings Island, but I have been to Cedar Point and it's heaven on Earth :D ~~JJ~~ 17:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat JOIN THE CHAT!-- 17:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits I have no life :D ~~JJ~~ 14:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh and to answer your question from earlier, I haven't been to England but I've been to New England. Only once or twice though, it's kinda far from my house. You should be excited for Millennium Force! It's soooooo awesome!!!!! ~~JJ~~ 14:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Which ones are the furious four? (I rode all of the roller coasters there except I ran out of time and missed Mantis and Mean Streak) Interview Hello! I just thought of this new idea that might be a lot of fun for everyone here. It is an interview! If you'd like to participate, I will send you a few questions about this wiki, and just real life (pertaining to roller coasters, of course), and when you answer the questions, I'll publish it as a blog post on the wiki! Let me know if you're interested, or if you have ideas for questions. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've sent you the questions! Just e-mail me your answers. If you're uncomfortable with any questions, just leave them blank. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) User Page Woah! Awesome job re-formatting your user page! By the way, do you mind if I make some minor fixes to your interview answers if they have typos? Thanks again! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Goals No more goals for this year, since it is almost over. Next year though, I have pretty high hopes, since it will be the most active year for this wiki! It's so exciting! 1,000 pages is ambitious, but in 12 months, I think it is doable. :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I got the blog post idea from your work on Water Ride Wiki. Nobody used the forums, anyway! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I like that idea! Let's nominate a few articles one week in advance so we can vote for the featured article. How 'bout that? :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey, how are you? ~~JJ~~ 15:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Good, tired cause I had a track meet last night though Good...but it's going by way too fast Just indoor track and outdoor track ~~JJ~~ 15:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I know. I just don't like doing it cause it is kinda time wasting sometimes. ~~JJ~~ 15:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Still, I'm lazy :D Thanks :D I have to go soon ~~JJ~~ 15:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It was good. Quick question, if I upload pictures to here and then delete them from my files, it shouldn't delete them form this site, correct? ~~JJ~~ 15:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks for clarifying :D ~~JJ~~ 15:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Roller Coasters Hi Kata! When you're making an article about a wooden coaster, there is no need to call it "Wooden Sit-Down". Just call it "Wooden". There aren't any other kinds of wooden coasters are there? Wooden Stand-Up!?! LOL! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Things to keep in mind... Hi Kata! I've noticed a few recurring mistakes in your recent edits. They are all minor mistakes, but I still would like to let you know about them. In the categories, you frequently leave out the category, "Roller Coasters". Obviously, that is an important one! :P Also, please don't use the category, "Steel Roller Coasters" because withing the Steel Roller Coasters category is all the types of steel coasters, so when you say it is "Inverted", for example, Inverted is already in the category "Steel Roller Coasters". Am I making any sense? (I know, this is a bit confusing, because it took me several days to figure out how categories really worked! :-o) The other minor mistake is not being specific about the location. With Katapult, for example, you only said it was in "Italy". There are twenty regions in Italy, so be specific about where in Italy it is (Since it looks like you used Roller Coaster DataBase, just copy the full location, (Savio, Emilia-Romagna, Italy), from RCDB. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Great Job! I'm just amazed at the amount of articles you churn out every day! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I forgot to set up a poll! (facepalm) What do you think about featuring Intimidator 305? MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Template I think that the template you made already is great! If we add a template to every page that was featured, it would be on countless pages, and that would be a bit overboard, in my opinion. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :You have a good point. It would only be 12 in a year... Maybe, instead of a huge template, we can just make a small little symbol, like a star... MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think instead of the mask like on Zeldapedia, we should make a little coaster-themed avatar. Something like a train, or a loop... MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::You can make it. Just try not to make it overly flashy, and it should probably be put at the bottom of the article. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know... Just do what you think is best. :) We can always edit it later, after all! MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Links I don't know if you've noticed, but when you add links, they usually look like this: roller coaster While that does work, it would be more efficient to make the links like this: roller coaster That will redirect to Roller Coaster's page automatically, and save some space on the wiki. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 04:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC)